Jangan Panggil Tante
by revabhipraya
Summary: Rima Hujan, di luar kendalinya sebagai peramal, kini harus menemui ibu sang pacar alias calon mertuanya.


**Disclaimer:**

Omen Series © Lexie Xu

Jangan Panggil Tante © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Rima Hujan, di luar kendalinya sebagai peramal, kini harus menemui ibu sang pacar alias calon mertuanya.

.

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

 **Jangan Panggil Tante**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Demi Poseidon dan kerajaan laut yang dikuasainya, aku gak nyangka kalo Daniel bakal serius soal hubungan kami!

"Rim, nyokap pingin ketemu elo sebelum kita berangkat ke Amrik. Sabtu ini lo gak ada acara, kan?"

Acara? Sejak kapan aku punya acara selain kencan dengan Daniel atau menyelinap ke rumah-rumah orang bersama Erika, Valeria, Putri, dan Aya? Jelas aku tidak punya acara, tapi aku gak yakin bisa menghadapi ibunya Daniel yang katanya novelis terkenal itu.

Novelis biasanya perfeksionis, kan?

"Niel, aku ini gak pintar bicara depan orang dan suka bercanda yang nyeremin. Emangnya ibumu gak bakalan takut?"

Aku gak tahu bagian mananya yang lucu dari kata-kataku barusan, yang jelas Daniel berhasil ngakak berat. Rambutnya yang panjang ikut bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan irama tawanya. Demi Zeus dan segala dewa-dewi yang memujanya, cowok ini benar-benar ganteng.

"Yang jelas buat nyokap gue, dilemparin batu masih lebih nyeremin daripada ketemu elo, Rim," seringai Daniel. Duh, dia mengingat kembali kejadian itu, aku jadi tidak enak hati. "Mau, ya? Ya? Ya? Plisss, Rim?"

Mana bisa aku menolak permintaan yang diiringi kata "plisss" memesona seperti yang diucapkan Daniel?

Aku mengangguk, pasrah.

Daniel tersenyum puas. "Kalo gitu, gue jemput jam sebelas di rumah lo entar Sabtu. Mau di rumah induk atau—"

"Ah, rumah depan aja," senyumku. Walau masalah soal Nikki sudah reda, tetap saja aku merasa belum tenang. Sebut aku paranoid, tapi apa yang kupikirkan biasanya tepat. Jadi, lebih baik Daniel menjemputku di tempat yang 'normal' saja.

"Oke." Daniel mengangguk sambil kemudian menyentuh pipiku. "Rim, lo tau gak kalo sering senyum kayak gitu, lo kelihatan lebih manis."

Mana mungkin aku percaya? Walau Daniel memang tidak pernah berbohong, tetap saja aku tahu orang-orang lebih takut pada Rima Hujan yang tersenyum daripada Rima Hujan yang berwajah datar.

"Dan jangan samain gue sama orang-orang yang takut sama elo, oke?"

Oke, berpacaran dengan Daniel ternyata membuatnya dapat membaca pikiranku.

.

.

.

Sabtu yang tidak kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Setelah memakai pakaian yang cukup layak—tentu saja dipilihkan Valeria, seleraku buruk soalnya—dan menyisir rambut, aku berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju rumah nomor 47 di kompleks sebelah. Bagi kalian yang belum tahu, rumah kami di kompleks terkutuk ini memiliki akses bawah tanah ke sebuah rumah di kompleks sebelah yang terlihat normal. Hal ini tentu saja untuk menghindari kejahatan yang hendak dilakukan oleh oknum-oknum tidak bertanggung jawab seperti... Nikki, misalnya.

Setibanya di rumah kecil itu, aku segera membuka pintu depan. Benar dugaanku, Daniel sudah menunggu di sana dengan mobilnya yang entah kenapa kelihatan berbeda.

"Hei, Rim." Daniel membalikkan badannya dengan santai. Oh, rupanya dia menyadari kehadiranku. "Lo cantik banget."

Menanggapi perkataan Daniel, aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Cowok itu, cowok paling ganteng yang pernah kulihat, tiba-tiba menyodorkan setangkai bunga... tulip?

"Gue gak tau lo suka bunga apa, jadi gue kasih ini aja," kekeh Daniel sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan pose ganteng. Aku yakin kok, dia gak kutuan. "Suka, gak?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menerima bunga itu, gak sanggup berkata-kata lantaran mukaku udah merah banget. Demi Medusa dan rambut ularnya! Cowok ini manisnya keterlaluan!

"Jangan diem aja, dong." Daniel menggamit pergelangan tangan kiriku yang bebas dengan tangan kanannya. "Entar nyokap gue pasti cerewet sama elo, jadi lo harus latihan jadi cerewet juga mulai dari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Makasih bunganya, Niel. Aku suka banget."

Daniel mengulas sebuah senyum. Cowok itu kemudian merangkulku dan menggiringku ke kursi penumpang. Dia membukakan pintu dan mempersilakanku duduk manis sambil membantu memegangi rambutku yang kelewat panjang.

Demi seluruh lukisan seram yang ada di koridor rumahku, cowok ini benar-benar gak punya cela kecuali masa lalunya.

"Niel," panggilku saat dia sudah duduk santai di kursi kemudi. "Memangnya nyokapmu gak akan takut ngeliatku?"

Daniel tertawa. Aduh, tawa cowok itu benar-benar bikin meleleh! "Emangnya siapa yang gak takut sama Rima Hujan sang peramal?" kekehnya, membuatku menyadari bahwa aku memang ditakuti karena julukan itu. "Tapi tenang aja, anggota keluarga Yusman gak akan keder ngeliat elo. Buktinya gue masih hidup, kan?"

"..."

Mungkin Daniel benar.

Mungkin... Erlin Yusman memang gak semenyeramkan apa yang kubayangkan.

"Rim, kita bakal makan di Kafe Cantik Cantik," jelas Daniel tanpa menatapku. Aku justru bakal khawatir kalau dia menatapku sebab kami sudah dalam perjalanan sekarang. "Lo gak trauma kan, makan di sana? Nyokap pingin banget nyicipin es krimnya, sih."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku gak apa-apa, kok."

"Oke." Daniel tersenyum dan memegang setir lebih kencang lagi. "Dulu gue pernah ke sana beberapa kali, dan jujur aja gak ada makanan yang oke-oke banget di sana. Buat gue, yang enak tuh cuma gorengan ayam sama sapi lada hitamnya. Sisanya ke laut, deh."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Daniel memang kritikus makanan awam terbaik yang pernah kukenal.

"Kalo gitu, aku pesan sapi lada hitam aja, ya."

"Siap, nanti gue bilangin ke pelayannya."

Itulah Daniel, selalu dapat memahamiku tanpa perlu aku jelaskan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di Kafe Cantik Cantik, kafe tempatku 'dipermalukan' dulu sekaligus bertemu ibu Daniel hari ini. Untuk sekarang, mungkin sebaiknya aku lupakan hari menyebalkan itu dan fokus pada kegiatan hari ini.

Rupanya ibu Daniel sudah tiba di sana. Yah, aku masih dapat menemukan guratan-guratan yang sama dengan Daniel pada wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Rambutnya yang tidak panjang-panjang amat dibiarkan terurai. Sekilas, Erlin Yusman bahkan tidak terlihat sudah mencapai kepala empat.

"Halo, Ma," sapa Daniel pada ibunya sambil menarik kursi untukku duduk. "Kita telat, ya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Nggak kok, cuma kamu aja yang telat."

Nyaris aku menyemburkan tawa melihat wajah bete Daniel. Cowok itu memang menggemaskan kalo pasang tampang bete. "Anaknya udah nurut malah digodain yang nggak-nggak."

Ibu Daniel tergelak pelan. "Sejak kapan kamu nurut sama Mama?" Mata wanita itu kemudian beralih menatapku. "Halo, Rima."

"H-halo juga, Tante," jawabku terbata-bata. Nadaku terdengar seram tidak, ya?

"Gak usah terlalu formal ya, sama Tante," senyumnya padaku. "Anggap aja temen, tapi lebih tua dikit. Panggil Kakak juga boleh."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan walau dalam hati berpikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin kulakukan.

"Mama ngarep banget dibilang muda," komentar Daniel ketus. Mungkin dia sebal karena tidak diajak ngobrol olehku dan ibunya.

"Mama tau kamu nganggep Mama kayak anak baru lulus SMA, Niel, tapi kalo kamu manggil Kakak, itu artinya kamu menyalahi hubungan darah kita."

Entah kenapa aku pingin ketawa jadinya. Ternyata ibu Daniel sangat jauh dari kesan elegan, formal, dan serius yang ditampakannya saat pertama kali aku bertemu.

Daniel tergelak. "Selamat, Mama berhasil bikin Rima ketawa." Eh? Dia melihatnya? "Aku bahkan gak bisa bikin Rima ketawa sampai beberapa kali pertemuan kita."

"Oh, itu jelas karena Mama jauh lebih keren daripada kamu," kekeh ibunya sambil menyerahkan buku menu padaku. "Rima mau pesan apa? Tante udah pesan es krim tadi."

Ternyata ucapan Daniel di mobil tadi benar adanya. "Aku... pesan sapi lada hitam aja, Tante."

"Mas!" seru Daniel sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pelayan. "Buruan sini."

Pelayan itu datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa kertas kecil dan pulpen di tangannya.

"Sapi lada hitam dua, _green tea_ satu, sama _milkshake_ vanilla satu," tukas Daniel tanpa memberi jeda bagi pelayan itu untuk menulis. "Buruan bikin, gak pake lama."

Aku tahu Daniel tidak berniat mengancam pelayan itu sama sekali, tapi baguslah wajah seramnya membuat pelayan itu bahkan segan untuk menyela. Setelah selesai mencatat, dia buru-buru lari ke dapur dengan wajah takut.

Oke, aku gak tahu dia takut pada ancaman Daniel atau padaku.

Kemungkinan kedua rasanya lebih mungkin.

"Ternyata kamu suka galak sama cowok, ya." Ibu Daniel menopang dagunya sambil mengekeh pelan.

"Bukan galak, Ma, itu namanya tegas," bantah Daniel. Dia kemudian menatapku. "Iya gak, Rim?"

Aku hanya mengangguk karena tidak tahu harus menanggapi dengan apa lagi.

"Rima, kalo Daniel nakut-nakutin kamu, jangan segan bilang sama Tante, ya," kata Erlin Yusman sambil menyeruput air mineralnya. "Biar nanti Tante hukum dia."

"Gak akan, Ma." Lagi, Daniel membantah ibunya. "Aku serius sama hubungan aku kali ini."

Aku mengerjap. Apa Daniel serius dengan kata-katanya?

"Serius? Bagus deh, jadi kamu juga mulai serius buat kuliah, nyari kerja, dan dapetin duit buat Rima," tanggap ibunya tanpa banyak membantah.

Apa ini artinya hubungan kami udah direstui?

Aduh, seumur hidup aku gak pernah membayangkan bakal menyeriuskan hubungan ini. Oke, aku memang gak berniat putus sama Daniel, tapi menikah juga masih terlalu jauh untuk aku bayangkan.

"Pianis bisa kerja apaan emang, Ma?" tanya Daniel dengan dahi berkerut. Gawat, cowok itu kayaknya bener-bener serius.

"Kerja jadi pianis, lah!" balas wanita paruh baya itu santai. "Gitu aja kok, nanya?"

Tepat setelah kata-kata sindiran itu diucapkan, pelayan tadi datang dengan membawa seluruh menu pesanan kami. Aku memisahkan pesananku, Daniel, dan ibunya lalu segera melahap daging yang ada di atas piringku. Ah, pantas saja Daniel menyukai menu satu ini.

"Eh, Rima kok, dari tadi diam aja?"

Seolah tertangkap basah, aku hanya bisa membalas, "Maaf..."

"Loh? Gak perlu minta maaf!" ujar ibu Daniel sambil tertawa. Matanya kemudian berpindah pada cowok yang duduk di sampingku. "Daniel Yusman, kamu pasti gak cerita soal tabiat Mama ke pacarmu ini."

"Yah, Mama kan udah terkenal, ngapain aku ceritain lagi?"

Alasan yang logis mengingat nama Erlin Yusman memang tidak jarang kutemui di dalam katalog buku.

"Mama kan, gak nyeritain diri sendiri di buku Mama!" balas ibu Daniel kesal. "Pokoknya pertemuan berikut Rima harus udah tau semua tentang Mama dan itu harus dia dengar dari mulut kamu!"

Ancaman yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Pertemuan berikutnya kapan, Mam? Minggu depan aku sama Rima udah berangkat ke Amrik."

"Kalo gitu pas kalian liburan ke sini!"

Ah, iya... aku baru ingat akan kepergian kami. Seharusnya, makan siang ini menjadi makan siang menyenangkan antara ibu dan anak. Walau kehadiranku memang seringkali tidak terdeteksi, tetap saja aku merasa mengganggu acara keluarga ini.

"Tante, Daniel, maaf, saya harus pulang," ucapku sambil berusaha berdiri—padahal makanan pesananku belum habis. "Mendadak ada perlu, jadi—"

"Elo gak pinter boong, Rim," potong Daniel seraya menahan lenganku yang kelewat kurus.

Ibu Daniel tertawa lagi. "Rima, gak usah khawatir. Kamu gak ngeganggu acara Tante sama Daniel, kok. Kan, emang Tante yang ngundang kamu ke sini."

Duh, kenapa keluarga ini jago banget membaca pikiranku, sih?

"Daniel, kamu ambilin barang Mama yang _itu_ di mobil, dong," pinta ibu Daniel sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. "Ada di dasbor. Yang lama, oke?"

Daniel terkekeh, mengangguk, lalu pergi begitu aja. Aku yang terserang canggung akut buru-buru menundukkan kepala. Duh, malu banget.

"Rima."

Suara lembut itu membuatku mendongak. "I-iya, Tante?"

"Daniel gak pernah nyakitin kamu, kan?"

Secara fisik, Daniel selalu memperlakukanku layaknya ratu. Secara hati? Aku udah biasa disakiti lantaran dulu cowok itu emang menyukai orang lain. Sebut saja aku masokis, tapi memang itu yang kurasakan. "Nggak, Tante."

"Kamu bener-bener suka sama Daniel, ya?"

Aku menelan ludah sebelum menjawab yakin, "Iya."

"Kalo hubungan kalian serius, apa kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Erlin Yusman dengan wajah prihatin. "Tante aja punya pacar waktu SMA akhirnya putus juga."

Mantan pacarnya pasti Mr. Guntur.

"Nggak apa-apa, Tante," jawabku agak tegas walau tetap dengan volume kecil. "Saya nggak berniat memutuskan Daniel, apalagi cuma berhubungan buat main-main. Secara gak langsung saya serius dengan hubungan yang saya jalani."

Ibu Daniel manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasanku. Oke, aku bingung harus menyebutnya "ibu Daniel", "wanita paruh baya", atau "Erlin Yusman" dalam pikiranku. Maklumi aja kelabilanku ini.

"Sekarang Tante ngerti kenapa Daniel suka sama kamu," senyum beliau penuh pengertian. "Oh iya, Rima mau nyoba es krim pesanan Tante?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau Tante mau coba makanan pesanan saya—"

"Gak mungkin Tante nolak," tawanya sambil menggeser mangkuk es krimnya padaku sementara aku menggeser piring sapi lada hitamku padanya. "Info rahasia nih, nanti Daniel yang bakal bayarin kita makan."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan bernada jahil itu. "Iya, Tante."

"Kayaknya aku denger nama aku disebut berbarengan sama 'bayar'," sambar Daniel yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk lagi di sampingku. Dia menyerahkan sebungkus kado pada ibunya, mandat yang tadi mungkin. "Ini kadonya, Ma."

Ibu Daniel tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kado itu kepadaku. "Buat kamu, Rima, dari Daniel."

Mataku menatap Daniel, menuntut penjelasan kenapa kado itu tidak ia berikan langsung. Cowok itu, tumben-tumbenan, tidak menatapku balik.

Kenapa aku menangkap ketakutan di mata Daniel?

Mataku pindah menatap ibunya. "Apa kado ini harus—"

"Buka aja sekarang," senyum ibunya, lagi. Aduh, sebenarnya ada apa di balik senyum Erlin Yusman dan ketakutan anaknya, sih?

Aku membuka kotak itu.

.

.

.

Demi Hercules dan tubuhnya yang perkasa!

Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa begini istimewa. Mereka, dua anggota keluarga Yusman yang bahkan tidak kukenal dengan baik, memberikan sebuah liontin padaku.

Liontin! Ya ampun, memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu betapa mahalnya benda imut ini?

"Suka kan, Rim?" tanya ibu Daniel sambil menatapku penuh harap.

Jelas aku mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak suka diberi barang mahal dan bagus begini? Oke, aku memang tidak matre seperti Aya—lagian aku tidak minta dibelikan liontin, kok—tapi aku jelas menghargai pemberian orang. Tambahan, barang ini kelewat bagus untuk tidak kusukai.

Duh, aku jadi tidak enak karena tidak memberikan apa-apa untuk keluarga Yusman.

"Tante," panggilku pelan setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang gara-gara aku asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri. "Tante suka buat novel _genre_ apa?"

"Macam-macam, tapi Tante paling suka buat cerita misteri. Emangnya kenapa, Rim?"

"Apa Tante butuh visualisasi inspirasi?"

Ibu Daniel mengerjap. "Jelas butuh sih, tapi Tante gak berani nonton film dengan _genre_ serupa."

Daniel bergidik. "Aku gak tau Mama takut nonton film _thriller_. Harusnya Mama bilang pas kita pergi ke bioskop!"

Ibu Daniel cuma terkekeh. "Mama kan, gak mau kalah gaul sama kamu, Niel."

Daniel tertawa sementara aku cuma tersenyum-senyum menahan tawa lantaran tawaku pasti mengerikan banget.

"Mama cukup gaul sama ibu-ibu deh, gak usah sok-sok jadi anak muda," ujar Daniel di sela tawanya. "Zaman kita udah beda jauh."

"Sesekali biarin Mama jadi anak gaul, dong," balas wanita itu sambil kembali menatapku. "Emangnya kenapa, Rim? Kamu mau gambarin inspirasi Tante?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa suara. Yah, memang itu tujuan awalku bertanya soal genre novel pada beliau. Setidaknya, aku bisa membalas kebaikannya dengan membantu menggambarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Gak usah repot-repot, Rim," kekeh Daniel sambil mengambil alih liontin tadi dari tanganku. Perlahan tapi pasti, cowok itu memasangkan benda mungil nan manis tersebut pada leherku. "Gimana, Mam? Bagus, kan?"

Ibu Daniel mengacungkan jempol. "Rima rambutnya bikin Tante iri, deh."

Mengapa bisa ada orang yang iri dengan rambut ala Sadako begini?

"Mama perawatan di salon sampe seribu tahun juga gak akan bisa nyaingin rambutnya Rima, deh," timpal Daniel seolah mengambil kesempatan untuk menghina ibunya.

"Ya iyalah, Niel. Seribu tahun sih, Mama udah keburu kabur ke dunia lain." Wanita itu tertawa tanpa sakit hati dapat kurasakan. Sebegitu hebatnyakah beliau?

Daniel terkekeh lalu melirik arlojinya. "Mam, udah jam satu, nih."

"Eh? Cepet juga, ya." Kemudian ibu Daniel yang saat itu baru kusadari hanya memakai kaus hitam berlengan pendek serta celana jeans ketat berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Tante harus balik buat kerja. Kalian silakan lanjutin makannya, ya."

Aku ikut berdiri. "Saya juga udah mau balik kok, Tante."

"Oke, deh." Ibu Daniel berjalan pelan lalu berhenti tepat di depanku. "Rima, nanti-nanti kamu jangan panggil Tante lagi, ya."

Eh? Lalu aku harus panggil apa?

"Panggil aja Mama."

Sontak wajahku memerah.

"Niel? Ini serius?" tanyaku pada cowok yang hanya terkekeh bahagia menyaksikan dialog tadi.

"Kira-kira gimana? Emangnya aku pernah bilang main-main sama kamu?"

Demi bumi dan seluruh isinya! Masa iya Daniel melamarku?!

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Ini... ini apa coba jelaskan pada saya :'''3

Oke, Rima entah kenapa OOC banget di tangan saya :'''''''3 sedih ya tidak bisa bikin karakter IC. Btw, Erlin Yusman emang ngomongnya ceplas-ceplos kan? Apa saya gagal IC lagi? :'3

Silakan review~ :'3


End file.
